Sick
by AstROnAut
Summary: Rose gets severely sick and not knowing what to do, the Doctor and Jack go to Jackie. Once there, secrets are revealed. Life altering secrets. Doesn't follow the show's story line, so no Doomsday! Jack is with them; also they have met Martha and Donna and they will be around. Gallifrey still exists and the Doctor is not the last of his kind.
1. Prologue

Doesn't follow the show's story line, so no Doomsday! Jack is with them; also they have met Martha and Donna and they will be around. Gallifrey still exists and the Doctor is not the last of his kind.

I don't own anything! Everything belongs to BBC!

The People of Gallifrey had been at war with the Daleks. The war had been waging on for years at this point. They actually had help from other species fighting against their enemy. The Doctor and the Master were both in the front line, fighting to save their home. Fighting with all they had.

While the people were fighting, the Elders had gathered together with the Royal Family and with great precision and craft, had sent off a space pod carrying the Gallifreyan heir, a new born baby girl, away from the war. Should anything happen to Gallifrey, the Princess would be able to carry-on the Time name. Hopefully.

Obviously, the Family were quite upset on sending their daughter away, but they knew they had no choice. It was the only way. Rassilon had set the coordinates so the secret would be with him alone. The plan was for one day, after the war was done, the secret location would finally be revealed and they would send a Time Lord or Lady to retrieve the Princess. Unfortunately, during the war, Rassilion had been murdered and the secret location of the Princess had been lost with him forever.

The war was finally ended after 10 years after the departure of the Princess. It was finally accomplished by the Doctor with the help of the Master. In order to finish the war, the Doctor had done something completely against the Gallifreyan rules.

Due to his actions, the Elders, as much as they did not want, they had no choice but to take action against their Savior. Some of the people wanted the most severe punishment while others simply wanted to celebrate their victory and let him go free.

With so much commotion, the Elders had decided to ban him from Gallifrey . For how long? They did not give him a time frame. They simply told him that they would send him a message when they deemed he was worthy of returning home and gave him his TARDIS. As he departed, he was sent with a final goodbye from the Master.

On a far away galaxy, the Princess' pod went by several planets, missing all the space debris that you could think of; but due to the gravity pull of one planet, the pod was sent crashing towards the said planet. Earth. It had crashed, without a sound, in the middle of a summer night, in a small forest in England away from everyone, except for one couple, Pete and Jackie Tyler, who had gone camping as part of their honeymoon.

Enjoying their alone time, they had gone stargazing near their campsite with they had seen the crash. Approaching it ever so slowly, they were surprise to see that the space craft was small, compare to what was showing on TV and movies.

Pete reached out and slowly touched it. Upon touching it, the craft started making noise and the hatch popped open. He carefully lift it up and what they saw shocked them to the core. Inside the pod, was a baby girl wrapped up in a beautiful pink blanket and what they believed to be a note with circular symbols. She looked so human. She started crying at the sudden chill caused when the hatch opened up. Jackie, without hesitation, reached in and cradled the infant. Without a word being said, the couple took the child with them, packed up their belonging and left for London to take care of the child, not before hiding the pod.

As soon as they arrived in London, they brought the child to the hospital to make sure that she was alright and to see if there was any information on a missing child. By this point, Jackie was already starting to fall in love with the helpless child and had a hard thing giving her to the doctors.

A few hours had gone by when they received the news that she was indeed healthy and approximately a month old. Unfortunately no one had reported a missing child. The police and Child Protection Services had been called as soon as the Tylers had came in.

While the baby girl was being looked over by the doctors, the police, CPS, and the Tylers had all came to a mutual agreement. The infant in questions would be staying with the Tylers for the time being and if no information came up within six months on the baby, they could start legal proceeding to adopt the little girl.

Life had gone by and the little girl was now, officially, Jackie and Pete's daughter. They had named her Rose Marion Tyler. People were surprise to see that their adopted daughter actually had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Jackie. If they didn't know she was adopted, they would have assumed that she was indeed their biological daughter. Unfortunately, tragedy struck the family had Pete had been killed due to a hit and run accident.

It was indeed a great journey that Jackie had with her daughter. Many scarped knees, bruised elbows, nightmare and such, but she knew she would never trade Rose for anything in the world. She was her entire world, now that Pete was gone.

Jackie watched her daughter become into a normal teenager and could do nothing but let her do her own mistake, which Rose did. From a teenager into a young adult with Jackie could not be more proud, even though of her daughter's mistake.

Albeit, their life was about to change, a complete 180 degrees, from what they knew. Everything was going to be different. It all started when Rose was at work, she was just about to leave when the security guard handed her bag to bring to Wilson.

The basement of the shop always spooked Rose. She hated this part of her job and to proof her point further, the manikins were coming to life and moving towards her. She was startled when she felt a hand in her. Looking up, she saw a man in a leather jacket, short hair and big ears.

"Run."

Sorry for the short introduction, but it will get better! Thank you.


	2. Sick

Doesn't follow the show's story line, so no Doomsday! Jack is with them; also they have met Martha and Donna and they will be around. Gallifrey still exists and the Doctor is not the last of his kind.

I don't own anything! Everything belongs to BBC!

"Rose? Where are you?" The Doctor yelled through the TARDIS looking for his faithful companion.

She was usually up by this time, ready for anything and everything, but not this morning. That fact alone made the Doctor nervous. "Jack, did you see Rose?"

"Not yet, Doc." Jack replied with a smirk and wiggled his eye brows. "Did you check her room?"

The Doctor simply rolled his eyes at Jack before walking away. There was no way he was going to tell the bloody American that he had yet to check Rose's room. He would never hear the end of it, especially not from Jack.

"Rose?" He asked again as he knocked on her door. He waited a bit for her to reply, but when he didn't, he tried to open her door, only to find it locked.

'Old Girl, is everything alright in Rose's room?' He asked his ship, friend and home. He felt a slight pressure in the back of his head. A buzzing and a sick feeling that, at the moment, indicated that something was not alright.

He quickly grabbed his screwdriver and gained access to her room. He was surprised to find her still sleeping. Now, that was strange for her to be sleeping at this time of day. Quietly, he walked up to her and was able to see that her breathing was laboured and she was sweating a bit. He gently rested a hand against her forehead to feel her skin burning. She was sick, but with what? He wasn't sure.

"Doctor?" Rose whimpered once she felt his cold hand against her skin. She was shivering, but at the same time, she was sweating. The Doctor's cold hand felt amazing against her burning skin.

"Oh, Rose." He sat down beside her and kept his cold hand against her skin. "I will only be a second. Go back to sleep. I will take care of you." Going from Rose's room to the console and setting coordinates in a rush, so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Jack sitting there, watching him. During the time, he was hoping the TARDIS would give him some slight answer as to why Rose was sick, but no reply came his way.

"So where are we going? Where is Rose?" Jack finally asked once he knew that the Doctor wouldn't be saying anything.

"She is sick. It seems like a fever, a very bad one. We are going back to Earth. As much as I don't like Jackie, she is the one who can help me now." The Doctor told Jack before walking away from the console and into his room. He grabbed his thick blue cover off his bed and brought it to Rose's room. He gently removed her soaked covers and replaced it with his. Once Rose was secured in his cover, he picked her up and made his way to the console.

"Anything I can do, Doc?" Jack asked once he had seen the both of them. He knew it was serious if the Doctor was getting ready.

"For now, keep an eye on Rose while I land the TARDIS." While reaching for the levers and knobs, and for once, did one of the most softest landing ever.

Normally, Jack would pick fun at him for the landings, but he knew that Rose's health was poor and needed help. Once the TARDIS was secured on the ground, he turned around to pick up Rose but was surprise to see that Jack already had Rose in his arms.

"You know where to go, Doc. I will keep her safe and follow you." Jack sincerely told his worried friend.

For what felt like hours, but only minutes, the Doctor stood looking at Jack unsure of what to do. A soft nudge in the back of his mind got him moving. He walked to doors and held them open for Jack to walk about safely and locking the doors afterwards. Without a word, the Doctor walked towards the Estate that housed Jackie. He knew that Jack was directly behind him.

The Doctor reached into his jacket, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and used it on Jackie's apartment door. He did not want to waste time trying to determine if the door was indeed lock or not. To be honest, he was a bit surprise to see that no one was home. He was expecting Jackie to be there.

"Where do I put her, Doc?" Jack asked once they were both safely inside the tiny home.

The Doctor walked into Rose's bedroom knowing that Jack would be right behind him once more. Before Jack lowered her onto her bed, the Doctor grabbed her covers and pulled them backwards. He turned to Jack and removed Rose out of the blue cover and gently placed her on the bed, quickly replacing the covers over the sick woman. Once he knew she was settled, he placed the blue at her feet in case there was a need for it.

Noticing there was only one chair in the room, the Doctor left the room and grabbed a second chair. Before quickly returning to the room, he quickly looked the main door again. The last thing that he needed was for Jackie to slap him again. Knowing her, she would slap him into the next regeneration.

Both men had been sitting quietly by the sicken companion, waiting for her mother to show up to be able to help them. Jack had been leaning against his chairs with his feet resting at the end of the bed and had eventually fallen asleep, while the Doctor had one of Rose's hand in his and his head resting beside their joined hand. All three companions were sleeping soundly when the sound of a key was inserted into the lock.

"Would you like some tea, Shareen, as a thank you for your help?" Jackie asked the young woman as they stepped into the home.

"That would be great, Ms. Tyler. I would like to find out how Rose is doing. I haven't heard from her in a long time."

Jackie had been quiet, not answering Shareen, as she starred into her daughter's room. Needless to say, she was very surprised to see the Doctor in Rose's room and a strange man sitting on the other side of the bed. The body on the bed had to be Rose's, no doubt about it. Without a word to Shareen, Jackie walked into the room and woke up the Doctor.

"Jackie." He spoke as he woke up, running a hand through his hair as he was not sure how Jackie would handle this.

"What is going on? Is she alright?" Jackie asked as she felt Rose's forehead. "Oh my god. She is burning up. Can you get her a cold, wet cloth, Doctor?"

Without a word, the Doctor got up and walked out of the room. Shareen was still at the door, looking at what was going on. The man in the pin stripped suit walked passed her without even acknowledging her. She was surprise to see the suit man coming back so quickly with the cloth and handed it to Jackie.

During this time, Jack had woken up and was sitting up straight, being ever so quiet, not wanting to disturbed anybody.

Both men stayed quiet as they watched Jackie do her thing, taking care of her daughter. They wanted to help her but felt like they would be in the way. For once, Jack was being humble and the Doctor didn't know what to do with himself. They just wanted Rose to be up and smiling.

"Rose will need rest. How about we go to the kitchen and each get a cup of tea. I believe some introduction are in order." Jackie told everyone as she eyed Jack.

Once they all had their mug and sitting comfortably at the table, Shareen looked over the two men that were previously at Rose's side.

'How does she get these two _gorgeous_ men? I mean, I don't think she is that kind of girl.' Shareen thought to herself as she watched them. They were worried about her friend.

One was about 6 with longish, medium brown hair, skinny and was wearing a pin-stripped suit while the other was about the same height, but with short brown hair and was wearing a tight white t-shirt, suspenders, dark pants and huge piece of leather on his wrist.

"Shareen, this is ..." Jackie started to introduce the unknown man when she realized that she did not know his name.

"I"m Captain Jack Harkness." Jack introduced himself in his own fashioned way by sticking his thumbs under neat his suspenders.

"Oh, stop it." The Doctor told Jack which earned him a 'what did I do look' look from Jack. "I'm John Smith and yes, I know, a common name."

"Jackie called you Doctor earlier. Why don't you help Rose?" Shareen asking the man who was wearing the pin-stripped suit.

"I'm not that type of Doctor. I wish I could help Rose, but I can't." John, Doctor, told the younger blonde woman.

Jackie and Jack looked at the worried man. They knew that he cared for Rose more than he actually showed. They knew this for the fact that she was, now, one of his longest companions to date. He didn't want her to leave his side. Without a word, John got up and walked back to Rose's room, staying by her side once more.

"He loves her, doesn't he?" Shareen asked after a moment of silence. She had asked the question that Jackie was a bit afraid to know the answer.

"Yes, he does, but knowing the both of them, it will probably take them forever to admit it to each other." Jack told them as he looked at the door.

"So, she loves him too?"

"Yes, I believe so. She did promise him forever." Jack told both women. Now, how long would forever be. No one knew. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am gonna go keep John company. Thank you for the tea, Jackie. It was lovely."

"How is she doing?" Jack asked the Doctor as he resumed his chair. From what he could tell, Rose had not moved an inched.

"Still the same. I was just about to wet the cloth again."

"Give me that, Doc. You sit with her and I will do it." Jack grabbed the cloth and walked out of the room. "So, where is the bathroom?" He asked as he stuck his head through the doorway, getting a laugh out of the Doctor, and walked away.

It didn't take long for Jack to return with the cold cloth for Rose. He gave it to his friend and watched as the Doctor replaced it on her forehead, causing a light whimper out of Rose.

"Where am I?" A whisper, barely heard by both men, came out of Rose.

"You are sick, Rose, so we brought you to your mother's." The Doctor explained to her as he grabbed her hand. "I didn't know what to do so I brought you home."

"Please, don't leave me behind." Rose coughed as she spoke. This was the last thing that she wanted. She didn't want to be sick and have the Doctor travel without her.

"Oh, Rose. Don't worry about that. I'm not leaving you behind. Just concentrate on getting better and once you are back on your feet, you can pick any place you want to go. We still haven't gone to Barcelona. The Planet, not the City."

"You promise?"

"Yes, Rose, I promise." The Doctor reassured her and gave her hand a gently squeeze.

"Beside, Rose, if he left you behind, I will make sure he regrets it." Jack told the sick woman, earning himself a smile out of her. "Now, I think that you should go back to sleep and get better. What do you think, Doctor?"

"Jack is right. I promise we will still be here when you wake up again." The Doctor told Rose as both and Jack got comfortable in their chair.

They watched Rose settle back into her bed and slowly fall asleep; they were glad to see that she was sleeping comfortably. Both men sat in a comfortable silence and it had been a while since they had heard the front door open and close. Shareen had left.

"You know, I never seen you act like this. What is going?" Jack finally asked. He had gotten annoyed with himself trying to imagine what the Doctor's response would be.

"She is sick, Jack."

"Ya, I know that, but you love her. Just admit it." Jack finally said it.

"Of course, I love you. You love her too."

"Ya, of course, she is gorgeous, but you are in love with her." He watched as the Doctor just sat there in silence. Jack knew that the Doctor was debating with himself on how to answer that statement.

"Yes, but it could never be. I don't know when I will be able to return home and by the rules, I can't be 'married' to a human. We would both be executed."

"Screw those rules and home."

"Jack, it's complicated."

"No, Doc, it's not. Right now, you are still banned from home and you have a woman that you love right in front of you; and, I am pretty sure that she loves you too. Just suck it up and tell her. I mean, you've been living in the TARDIS since you were banned, why not make it your permanent home and enjoy life with Rose?"

"I will decide when she is healthy again." The Doctor told Jack and settled down in his chair, non-verbally telling Jack that the discussion was over.

"I brought you guys this." Jackie had handed the two men each a pillow and blanket. They smiled their thanks at the mother. Jack used the pillow for his back and drooped the blanket over his legs. The Doctor, on the other hand, wrapped the blanket around his shoulder, grabbed Rose's hand again and laid his head beside their joined hands.

Jackie looked at her daughter. At the moment, she seemed to be doing better, but you could never tell with a fever. One minute you could be fine and the next, you could be worst. Jack had told her that they hadn't been near a planet when Rose got sick so at the moment, they had no idea what had caused Rose to become sick. As she walked out, she placed her hand on the Doctor's shoulder and gave it a motherly squeeze, telling him that things would get better.

During the night, Rose had woken up due to a nightmare and coughing which was not helping her. Being so close to her, it had woken up the Doctor who moved closer to her.

"Nightmare?"

"Ya and it was horrible. I dreamt that we were being held captive and then they killed you right in front of me. There was nothing I could do to save you." Rose explained to him and started tearing up at the memory of her nightmare.

"It's ok. It was just a dream. I'm safe and so are you. The TARDIS is still parked and look, Jack is still here. So everything is ok." He smiled when he saw her relaxing into the bed once more. "Now, why don't you go back to sleep and hopefully, in the morning, you will feel better."

"Can you hold me? I know you and Jack are in the room, but I don't want to be alone right now." Rose asked him after a minute of silence.

Without a word, he quickly laid a kiss on her forehead and released her hand. He removed his shoes, jacket, tie and rolled up his sleeves before getting in bed and laid the sonic screwdriver on the night table. He reached at the end of the bed and pulled up the blue Gallifreyan blanket over them. Once settled, he reached an arm over her body and held his against his chest.

Being held in his warm arms, Rose fell into a deep sleep once more. The feeling of being safe did help her fall asleep faster. He watched over her as she slept. She needed it if she was going to get better. He fell asleep a while later to the soothing sound of her sleeping breaths.


	3. Secrets Revealed - Part 1

Doesn't follow the show's story line, so no Doomsday! Jack is with them; also they have met Martha and Donna and they will be around. Gallifrey still exists and the Doctor is not the last of his kind.

I don't own anything! Everything belongs to BBC!

Morning had came by for all the sleeping occupants of the Tyler's family home. Jackie was the first to be up and had checked up on Rose. She was surprised to see that Jack was still sleeping in his chair and had not moved, but what really surprised her the most was the fact that the Doctor was in bed with Rose, holding her close to him.

Without a word, she gently closed the door on her way out and went about to get breakfast ready. While she was preparing it, she was so focused in her task that she had not heard someone coming up behind her.

"Morning."

"Oh, Jack, you startled me." Jackie told him with a hand over her heart and received an apologetic smile from him. "Hungry?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Go wake up the Doctor and check on Rose for me. I will get everything else ready." Jackie had told Jack has she got things ready for breakfast. Knowing the Doctor had a things for bananas, she made banana pancakes.

Jack left the kitchen without a word and did as he was told. Reaching the room, he knew the Doctor had to eat so he did not become ill himself, but looking at the sleeping couple, he had a hard time waking him up. They looked like this is where they belong.

"Hey, Doc." Jack whispered and he nudged his shoulder. "Wake up. Jackie has breakfast ready. You need to eat." As the Doctor got out of bed, he ended up waking up Rose.

"Doctor?"

"I'm right here, Rose. Jack just woke me up." The Doctor told the woman as he sat down beside her.

"Your mom has breakfast ready. Do you think you could eat, Rose?" Jack asked as he leaned against the door frame.

There was a moment of silence as Rose thought if her stomach could stand the idea of food. "Ya, I think I can eat."

Jack left the bedroom to go back to the kitchen and saw that Jackie had breakfast already. She had even prepared plain toasts for Rose, just in case. Looking at this, it made Jack wished that his own mother would have been like this.

"Rose believes she can eat. I can bring her the toasts, if you wish."

"That would be great, Jack. Here take this to the Doctor as well. I know he can be a pain, but he needs to eat as well." Jackie gave him a tray holding the Doctor's pancakes, Rose's toasts and tea for the both of them. "Drop it off to them and come join me after."

The Doctor stood up and helped Rose sit up in her bed, while making sure she was comfortable. He had placed his unused pillow behind her to support her back while she sat up and pulled up the Gallifreyan blanket closer to her. He sat down beside her again once she was settled. He laid a hand against her forehead, still hot to the touch as it was yesterday.

"You are still burning up, Rose. I wish I could help you more."

"Just stay with me, Doctor." She told him and it was true. She just wanted him by her side. They could get through this silly illness together, just like everything else.

"That is something I can do." He smiled at her as he laid a hand against her cheek. "You feel like eating something? Your stomach doesn't feel ill?"

"No, it doesn't, strangely. I am actually hungry, but with the fever, my whole body hurts."

"Wakey wakey. I got breakfast." Jack said as he entered the room, still holding the tray. "I was told to drop this off and go get my own breakfast. "

"Thanks, Jack." The Doctor grabbed the tray and passed the toasts to Rose. "Oh banana pancakes."

"How come I get toasts while you get pancakes. That is so not fair." Rose whined from her spot.

"Eat your toasts first. If you can keep that down, I will share my pancakes with you."

"You promise, Doctor?"

He gave her a smile assuring her that he was indeed promising her to share his breakfast if she wasn't sick. By this time, they had not noticed that Jack had left them alone. They ate in complete silence.

Rose ate her toasts and was able to hold them down. She gave the Doctor a smirk, letting him know that he had now to deliver on his promise of sharing his pancakes.

"Oh, fine." The Doctor cut one of the pancakes in small pieces before forking a few pieces and holding the fork out for her to take. "Enjoy." They had gone back and forth with this until all the pancakes were gone.

Jackie had came into the room after she was done with her own breakfast. She was happy to see that Rose was awake but still had a major fever and sleepy.

"How are you feeling, Sweetie?"

"Still hot and shivering. Everything hurts but at least I can eat. I even had some of the Doctor's pancakes." Rose told her mother with a small giggle. "I would like a shower though. I feel so gross with all this sweat."

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and got out of the bed as he pulled her up. Once she was up, he cradled her up and carried her over to the washroom.

"I'm just gonna turn on the water for you." He told her as he sat her down on the counter and went about getting the water ready for her. Once it was ready, he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Doctor." Rose smiled at him before gently closing the door behind him, getting undress and jumped into the shower.

She took her time and enjoying her shower. Her sore muscles were finally able to relax under the constant pressure of the hot water.

After her quick shower, she dried herself and it was then she realized that she had not brought a second set of clothes. She would have to walk to her room just wrapped up in a towel. Right now, the only thing that she didn't want was to trip or lose her towel.

While Rose was in the shower, Jackie had gone into her daughter's room and replaced the sheets with new warm flannel sheets. She wanted to keep Rose comfortable and warm while she recuperate. She knew that the Doctor would make sure that nothing happened to her as long as he lived. Jackie had joined the boys after she done.

The Doctor and Jack were sitting in the living room, numbingly watching the television. Not sure what to do with themselves. They just had to wait for Rose to get better before heading out in the universe again.

Their thoughts were cut off when they heard the shower being cut off. They all stopped what they were doing to make sure that she was still ok. As she left the room, the Doctor stood still as he saw her in the towel alone.

'Good god.' That was the only thing that the Doctor could thing of. All his thoughts were focus on her alone.

As they made eye contact, Rose had tripped on her footing. She closed her eyes in the anticipation of hitting hard on the ground. The only thing she had felt was a pair of arms wrapped around her waist holding her up. Opening her eyes, she saw the Doctor holding her up.

"God, this has to be the worst thing happening in my life right now." Rose mumbled to herself at the awkward position she was in.

"Don't worry about it." The Doctor smiled at her and made sure she was stable on her feet before letting her go. "Go change and then we will get you back in bed."

Red to the face, Rose simple nodding to the Doctor and practically ran to her room. At this point, she did not want to face him at the moment. She rather faced the Daleks than deal with him. Her feelings for him were rushing at the moment since he was taking care of her. Rose quickly changed into a tang top and shorts that her mother had left for her on the bed. As soon as she was done, she opened to the door to see that the Doctor was standing there, waiting for her.

"I take it that you are ready." The Doctor smiled at her as he entered her room. "Let's get you back in bed. You need sleep right now. The faster you heal up, the faster we can go back to travelling and Jack flirting with every breathing thing."

Rose giggled at the Doctor's comment as she got into her bed. The funny thing is that the Doctor was right about Jack. He did flirt with every breathing thing. Once she was in her bed, she finally notice the new blue blanket.

"What is this?" Rose asked as she fingered the blanket covering her bed. It was the softest material she had ever felt in her life. "So soft."

"While carrying you from the TARDIS into the house, I wrapped you up in this blanket. It's from Gallifrey."

"Yours?" She asked with a surprise. The Doctor was still taking care of her while she slept. His blanket was covering while she recovered.

"Yes, I took it from my bed. I was just worried about you and the blankets on your bed were a mess."

"Thank you, Doctor." Rose smiled to the Doctor and laid down in bed, ready to sleep some more. "You will still be here when I wake up?"

"Always." He settled down on his chair and grabbed her hand. "Now, sleep." Shortly afterwards, both room occupants were asleep.

Both Jackie and Jack had stayed in the living room while the Doctor and Rose slept. Jack was surprised that the Doctor was actually sleep; he always bragged that he didn't need that much sleep. While they watched television, they were surprised when someone knocked at the door. They were not expecting no one to show up today. Shareen had not mention anything about coming back today.

Jackie had gotten up to open the door and was surprised to see that Mickey was there, and with a beautiful woman next to him that she had never seen before.

"Mickey, what are you doing here?" Jackie asked her daughter's ex-boyfriend.

"I know this is strange, but I would like to introduce you to my new girlfriend. Is it okay if we come in?"

"Oh, oh, of course, come on in." Jackie told the two as she held the door open for them to come in.

As they walked from the door way to the living room that Mickey was familiar with, the couple was surprise to see Rose and the Doctor on Earth.

"Rose?" Mickey. "Doctor?" Martha. The sleeping occupants did not move an inch. They slept on without a care in the world. Martha and Mickey looked at each at the acknowledgement of a person in the room.

"Why don't you come in the living room and I can explain to you what is going." Jackie suggested to Mickey and his new girlfriend, and they followed her without a word.

"Well, let's start with introduction. I'm Jackie, Rose's mother, and believe it or not, this is Jack. He is friend with Rose and John."

"John?" Both Martha and Micky asked at the same time.

"You mean the Doctor, right? So, that must make you Jack Harness." Martha stated as she looked around the room. "Before meeting Mickey, I travelled with the Doctor and Rose."

"Well, Pretty Lady, I am indeed Captain Jack Harkness."

"That is my girlfriend, Martha Jones, and I am Mickey."

"What is going on with Rose and the Doctor?" Martha had finally asked. She had been a bit worried about two friends that were currently sleeping in the next room.

"Yesterday, I believe, the Doctor went looking for her since she wasn't up and about yet. He found her still in bed, sick with a massive fever. I believe the fever is still going on now. For once, the Doctor didn't know what to do, so we came here. Now, we are just waiting for Rose to get better before heading off again."

"You mean he hasn't run off yet?" Mickey asked surprisingly at the Doctor's behaviour. Martha had left the apartment and gone straight to their vehicle. She grabbed her medical bag that she always carried with her.

"No, he hasn't. He has been by her side every since."

"Do you mind if I check her over?" Martha asked Jackie as she came back into the apartment. "I am an actual doctor and I've travelled with the Doctor."

"If you think you can help her, Martha, please do."

The Doctor was surprised when he saw Martha standing before him. He hadn't seen her for a while and out of no where, here she was. Standing before him and one of her hand on Rose's forehead.

"What are you doing here, Martha?"

"Well, Doctor, I was originally come here because my boyfriend wanted to introduce me to someone. To my surprise, we met up with Jackie who happens to be Rose's mother and a Captain Jack Harkness as well." Martha quickly explained to the Doctor. "Now, what more can you tell me about Rose."

"Wait, as in Mickey the Idiot."

"Oi, I heard you, Doctor." Mickey told him from the doorway. Jackie and Jack were in the room as well waiting on what Martha would tell them.

"I don't really know what caused it. One day she was perfectly fine, enjoying life, running around the TARDIS and next, she was like this. She can eat and keep it down, but she has a huge fever, she says that her whole body hurts."

Martha listened to the Doctor's explanation, she slipped a thermometer under Rose's arm pit, waiting for it to giver a reading. Taking out the stethoscope, she gently placed it on Rose's left breast, listening for her heart beat. The pulse was rapid, compare to a human who had a fever, and beating a bit out of the norm.

After realized that Rose had indeed looked into the Time Vortex of the TARDIS to save the Doctor and had been travelling with him for so long. She moved the stethoscope from the left side to the right and was in utter shocked. There was a secondary heart beat.

"What did you do to her?" Martha looked at the Doctor. While waiting for an explanation from the alien, the thermometer beeping indicating a fever of a 107 degree. "She should be in a coma, but right now, she is just sleeping. Please, Doctor, tell me what is going on."

"I don't know what is going on, Martha. I am telling you the truth. I promise you."

"So you have no idea about the secondary heart beat on the right side of her chest?"

"What?" That one heard was yelled from the other 4 occupants in the room. It was loud enough that it had woken up Rose.

"Look, I know you guys are probably not going to like the idea, but I would like to take Rose to the hospital and use the equipment there."

"No, Martha, she is not going there. They will discovered what you just did and use her for experiment." The Doctor told her with great determination. He was worried about Rose's life at the moment.

"Doctor."

"No, she is not going to a human hospital, Martha. If it is going to a hospital, it is going to the TARDIS' infirmary. It has everything except human blood. I don't keep that stuff on hand." He mumbled the last part somewhat as a joke that nobody either got or appreciated. "So if we need it for Rose, Jackie will be close by."

"My blood won't match Rose's, I can promise you that." Jackie finally spoke out. She knew that Rose's secret would be revealed soon.

"Does she has her Father's blood type? Do you know what it is?" Martha asked in her professional manner.

"She has neither mine nor Pete's. What you guys don't know know is that Rose is actually adopted." Jackie told them. "We actually found her on our honeymoon and no one reported a missing child. After a while, we adopted her."

"Found her?"

"Yes, let me go get what we found her in. I kept it." Jackie explained to them and left for her room.

"Wow, I can believe that she is adopted. She looks like Jackie that it's quite freaky." Mickey finally said a word. During all this time, Jack had remaining the corner and had not said a thing, but at Mickey's comment, he started laughing at how true the statement was. They did indeed look very identical.

Before another word was said, Jackie had returned to the room and being the only alien in the room, she had handed the items to the Doctor. At the touch of the blanket, he knew that the material was very familiar to him, but it couldn't be. The distance was too great for it to be here of all places. He realized that he still had the second item in his hand, a letter, written in a circular pattern. He knew this language.

"No one has been able to figure out what it says." Jackie told everyone as they all looked at the Doctor who stood stiff.

"I know what it is. I have seen it all my life. It's Gallifreyan."

Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review! It's better than cookies for me!


	4. Secrets Revealed - Part 2

Doesn't follow the show's story line, so no Doomsday! Jack is with them; also they have met Martha and Donna and they will be around. Gallifrey still exists and the Doctor is not the last of his kind.

I don't own anything! Everything belongs to BBC!

Anything in Italics is thoughts, unless if it's the first line of the chapter.

"_I know what it is. I have seen it all my life. It's Gallifreyan."_

"What?" Jack exclaimed as soon as the Doctor revealed the writing. "Are you sure?"

"What is it?" Jackie asked looking at everyone in the room.

"Jackie, do you think you could show me where you 'found' Rose?" The Doctor asked the Mother as he placed the blanket and letter on the night table.

"I could, but I rather not leave her alone."

"I'm on it, Jackie." Martha told everyone as she grabbed her cell phone and walked out of the room.

"What does the letter say?" Mickey finally pipped up. They had almost forgotten about him.

"I rather see the location before reading the letter. It will make more sense to me once I do." The Doctor told Mickey.

"I got someone we all know to come watch Rose for the time being." Martha told every as she came back into the room. "I got someone we trust. I called Donna."

"Donna Noble?" Doctor asked making sure that it was the same Donna.

"Yes, that Donna." Martha confirmed with a smile in which the Doctor smiled his thanks. "She should be here soon. She said she was leaving right away."

As soon as Donna was at the apartment, the rest of the group got into Mickey's car and drove off to the location where Jackie and Pete had found Rose.

"It should around here." Jackie told the group as they stepped out of the car. As she walked the somewhat familiar path, the Doctor and Jack were on her right, while Martha and Mickey were on the left. "I can bring you to the location, but I can't promise you anything will still be there."

"That's fine, Jackie. I just want to see the location. There might be something there." The Doctor told her as he kept looking for anything that would stick out to him. Nothing so far.

"Is it far?" They had been walking for a while when the comment finally pipped up.

"Oh, shut up, Mickey. If you didn't want to come, you could have stayed behind. This is serious. We are looking for something that will help Rose." The Doctor told Mickey with irritation. This is the last thing that he needed right now.

"Sorry." Mickey mumbled his apology to the group.

"It should be around here." Jackie pointed to the area where they had found Rose all those years ago.

The Doctor and Jack had started searching the location that Jackie had pointed them in. They only had to search for a bit before they hit jackpot.

"Hey, Doc. It's here." Jack yelled to his friend. "Man, reminds me of Superman, but with a hot chick."

For once there was no comment to tell Jack to shut up. The Doctor rushed over to Jack and had indeed found the pod that Jackie had mentioned during the trip up. Soon, the rest of the group came to stand behind him and were a bit surprised to see that it was still there after all this time.

They all watch the Doctor slowly stretch out his hand to touch the pod. He recognized it right away. It was indeed from Gallifrey. From all the information he had gotten from Jackie and a bit from Martha, he was starting to believe that Rose was from Gallifrey. Now, he really needed to read that letter; and where had he left it? Right beside Rose back in London.

"Do you got everything you needed, Doctor?"

"Yes, Jackie. I have everything that I need. I just want to read that letter now."

"Let's go back. We have been gone a while. I am sure Donna is bored by now." Jackie told everyone as they made their way back to the car.

On their way home, Martha had called Donna to let her know that they were on their way back. They got the news that Rose was up at the moment, eating, but still had a fever and body aches.

When they stepped in the Tyler home, they found Donna reading a book while Rose slept. Without a word, the Doctor and Donna switched place while the rest when into the living room. Jackie was preparing tea for everyone. They were giving the Doctor time alone to read the letter that was found.

The Doctor hadn't read any letter from Gallifrey in a while. Sure, the TARDIS controls were in Gallifrey but for him, this was different. It could and would revealed the truth about Rose. He wasn't sure if he was ready to find everything out but in order to help Rose, he had no choice. He opened and started reading it.

He knew that life, at the moment, was changing forever. It revealed things that he wasn't aware that had happened during the war when he was still allowed on Gallifrey. She had been sent away for her protection, to protect the line. He was perplexed that no one had came for her. The letter revealed that they would come for her, but nothing had happened yet. She was still on Earth, but at least she was safe.

He knew that he would have to take her to the TARDIS to make sure that Rose was truly from Gallifrey, a blood test would reveal the truth at a hundred percent. Once it showed that she was like him, he would make a plea with the Elders for permission to go back home in order to bring back Rose where she truly belong. If Rose wished it so. The decision that he would have to make could be dire.

"So will anyone tell me what is going?" Donna asked everyone as she wrapped her hands around her cup. "How come Rose is this sick?"

"Well, yesterday, the Doctor went to get Rose and he found her this sick. For once, he was so confused that he didn't know what to do. I mean instead of taking her to the infirmary in the TARDIS, he took her here, to Jackie." Jack told the red-head. "No offence, Jackie."

"None taken. I am quite glad that he brought Rose home. It's horrible that she is sick, but at least, I can take care of my little girl." Jackie gave a small smile to the American.

"Has he mentioned anything about what is wrong with her?" Donna asked again. She wanted to know exactly what is going on.

"We know a few things, but at the moment, I think the Doctor is about to figure everything out. He better figure things out soon, I mean, he wouldn't event let me take her to the hospital." Martha explained a bit of it.

"He wouldn't send her to the hospital? What is wrong with him?"

"Here is where it gets very interesting, Donna. When I checked her over, she had a fever around 107 degrees and at that temperature, one is normally in a coma by that point. Yet, Rose is just sleeping most of the time, but the real shocking part is that she has two heart beats." Martha revealed the earlier discovery to Donna.

"What? Two hear beats? Is she like the Doctor? A Time Lord?"

"We don't know everything, but we know that Rose is adopted and apparently found with items from Gallifrey, so we, I believe, that Rose is from the Doctor's home world." Martha had pretty much taking over the conversation with Donna. The rest seemed to be okay with this. "Rose was found with a letter in a writing that the Doctor recognized as his People's. He is reading it at the moment. He said that he wanted to read that before telling us anything."

"Do you honestly think that he will be able to help her?"

"It's the Doctor. He can do anything."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments before the Doctor stepped out of the Rose's room in the dining room where everyone was sitting at the table. Everyone was quiet for a moment not sure what to do. The look that the Doctor had was a very somber. Donna got up and grabbed him into a hug which he took comfort in.

"I know I said I would tell you everything once I read the letter, but before that, I would like to administer just one more test. I just want to know that I am right before saying anything because if I am, and I am, it will change some lives forever." The Doctor revealed once he was out of Donna's arms.

"What do you need to do, Doctor?" Jackie told him and no one dared go against the mother.

"I need to take Rose to the infirmary in the TARDIS. I have everything that I need to do there."

"Well, Doc, let's go." Jack said with determination which caused the rest to get up, showing their willingness to help him out.

Jack and the Doctor went to Rose's room and got her ready while the rest stayed a bit behind, letting both men do what was needed. The Doctor pulled all the blankets back off Rose and wrapped her up in his Gallifreyan blanket. Knowing that at the moment, he was the only one with the key, Jack would have to carry Rose to the TARDIS. Without a word between the two men, just eye contact, Jack gently picked up Rose and once more, followed the Doctor as he lead him to the TARDIS.

When the group saw the Doctor and Jack carrying Rose stepped out into the hall, they got up and followed them. The Doctor walked out of the apartment with Jack followed him and the rest. Jackie was the last one out of the apartment. Knowing her, she had to lock the apartment up. Even thought the ship was nearby, you could never be too careful.

As soon as the Doctor was in the TARDIS, he and Jack went directly to the infirmary while the rest stayed in the console room.

"Where do you want me to put her?"

"Just on the gurney, Jack. Keep her in the blanket. I can take care of the rest." The Doctor told Jack. It was a polite way of telling him to get lost.

As soon as Jack had left, the Doctor started right away to run his test on Rose. It was a simple blood, it would give him a DNA test result. After grabbing his equipment, he went to Rose and grabbed her hand.

"This won't hurt too much, Rose." The Doctor whispered as he started on collected the blood sample. She was still sleeping and never moved once she was placed on the bed.

As soon as he had it, he went about to one of the many machines he had and went about to get the results. It would be an excruciating hour of work but the machine would do the work for him. Now, all he had to do was wait for the result.

While waiting for the result, he checked on Rose's temperature. While she was in the apartment, her fever was close to 107, but maybe being in the TARDIS, would be help her recover a bit faster. The thermometer beeped a few minutes later and indicated that Rose's fever was 102 degree. It had gone down a whole 5 degrees just by being in his beloved ship. He sat down beside Rose. She had been sleeping more and more now. With the results, he would be able to help Rose. His Rose.

'_Wait?! His Rose?_' He was surprised at his own thought. This was the first time that he had acknowledged the fact that he wanted Rose. _ 'Once she is better, I will take her wherever she wants to go and I will tell her.'_

While waiting for the results, he kept thinking about everything that could happen if she accepted him. Jackie would slap him into his next regeneration. Rose may be adopted but she was still her daughter. He had been so deep in thoughts that he had not realizes how quickly time had gone by. His thoughts were interrupted when the machine doing Rose's blood analysis started beeping, indicating that it was done.

He looked at it, slowly let go of Rose's hand and walked to the result. Grabbing it, he read it over with great precision. It revealed everything that he already knew. He was right and now it was time to reveal what he already knew to the rest of the waiting group.

Walking over back to Rose, he gently laid a kiss on her cheek as he laid a hot cloth on her forehead. The Doctor walked out of the infirmary and into the console room where everyone was still gathered. He was surprised that they hadn't move to other location but at the same time, he knew the TARDIS had probably prevented them from going any further. He hadn't said a word when he entered the room, but all eyes were on him. They wanted the result as well.

"Jackie, I want you to understand that by Rose in the TARDIS, it is helping with her fever. It has gone down to 102 degrees since we have been on board, so I am going to keep here." Jackie nodded her head in agreement. "Now this is the information that you have all been wanting to know. When Martha checked Rose over, she discovered that she had two heart beats, meaning, obviously, two hearts. Then Jackie showed up the blanket and letter which are both from Gallifrey, and then later on, the pod she and Pete found her in. That as well is from Gallifrey."

"So what you are saying is that Rose is from Gallifrey. Your world." Mickey blurred out of no where which caused Donna to tell him to shut up and be smacked by Jackie on the back of the head.

"Yes, Mickey, what I am saying is that Rose is indeed a Child of Gallifrey. She is a Time Lord." The Doctor confirmed what everybody had been able to figure out on their own.

"Is that what the letter said? That she is a Time Lord?" Jackie asked the man who her daughter had been travelling with for a few years now.

"No. It revealed more." The Doctor explained as he took a seat by the console. "Rose is not just any Time Lord. She comes from a very important family. A family that the people of Gallifrey will protect at all cost. She is a princess."

"A princess? Oh wow. Is she a princess to an important part of your world, Doctor?"

"She isn't just any princess, Jackie. She is my princess. Rose Tyler is Her Royal Highness, Princess of Gallifrey."

Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review! It's better than cookies for me!


	5. Vortex

Doesn't follow the show's story line, so no Doomsday! Jack is with them; also they have met Martha and Donna and they will be around. Gallifrey still exists and the Doctor is not the last of his kind.

I don't own anything! Everything belongs to BBC!

Anything in Italics is thoughts, unless if it's the first line of the chapter.

**Mariaesmeralda: ****Estoy muy****contento de que****usted disfrute de este****fanfic****incluso con la****barrera del idioma.****Se****calienta mi corazón.****Lo siento si****este pequeño****mensaje para usted****que está mal****, pero ****estoy usando****Google Translate****. ****Espero****que disfruten de****este capítulo.**

Once Donna and Martha had heard that Rose was a Time Lord just like the Doctor, they were happy for him. He would be able to have someone by his side forever. That is if Rose and the Doctor didn't kill each by getting on their nerves. But as soon as they heard that she was the Princess of Gallifrey, their hearts droppped. There was no way that she would be able to travel with him if he returned her to Gallifrey.

They knew exactly what the Doctor would do. He would go back to Gallifrey and bring back their rightful princess. Even if it tore both of his hearts apart, he would always do the right thing. At this point, for everything that he had done for them, they wish that he would just take Rose, get her healthy and run, and not go to Gallifrey.

"I knew she was special, but not this special." Jack said with all smiles.

"Oi, she is my daughter. She is always special, you got that?." Jackie smacked the American on the back of the head.

"Yes, ma'am."

Mickey, oh poor Mickey, he was quiet as anything. He could not believe anything that was happening at the moment. Everything was moving so fast. Learning that Rose was adopted to her being a princess of the annoying Doctor's world. As much as he loved Martha, he still had a small piece for Rose in his heart.

"Look, this is what you need to know, once Rose is awake and a bit better, I have every intension of returning to Gallifrey and bringing Rose back. In order to do this, I am going to need your help."

"Help for what?" Mickey asked intrigued that the Doctor needed help.

"As soon as I step out of the TARDIS and onto Gallifrey, I will be arrested."

"Arrested? What for, Doctor?" Martha asked surprised at the revelation.

"Not over my dead body." The red-headed woman mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Donna, please don't. This needs to happen in order for them to help, Rose." The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, making it a bigger mess. "In order to finish the war, I had to do something that I am not proud of, something completely illegal on Gallifrey, but I did it anyways. It saved hundreds of thousands of lives, but I still had to suffer the consequences. If I had been anyone else, I would have been executed for doing it, but because I had stopped the war, the Elders bannished me from Gallifrey instead. Never to return unless they deemed it so."

"What did you do, Doctor?" Jackie asked become slightly concern for the man.

"I rather not talk about it and it's better that you don't know about it. But as soon as I step out on Gallifrey, I want you to let them do what they are going to. I need you to stand by Rose and make sure she is taken care of. Jackie, Mickey, I want the two of you to be her 'guards' if you will. Don't let anything happen to her. Jackie, I want you to carry Rose's letter and demand to speak with the Royal Family. Do anything that you can until you do. Martha, Donna, I want you, along with Jackie, to keep close to Rose. I don't want her alone. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"What about you?" Donna asked knowing that everyone else was thinking it.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about Rose. If everything goes according to plan, Rose will rescue me once she is better."

"You have a plan? I think this is the first time you make it as you go." Jack smirked at the Doctor who gave me no response.

Everyone understood what the Doctor was asking and quickly agreed with his plan. It did make a lot of sense. They were going to protect Rose, who, in turn, would protect the Doctor.

"Now, it has been a long day, I will let you guys go to bed. Your room are still there." The Doctor told them as they disbursed to their room. "Jackie, I will show you where you will be staying." Jackie followed him towards a room.

"Is this?" Jackie was unable to finish her sentence when she saw the room.

"Ya, it's Rose's room. I thought that you would like this better. Make you feel closer to home."

"Thank you, Doctor. I don't know what to say." Jackie told him as she gave him a surprised hug. "But where will Rose stay?"

"Your welcome. Now, this is going to sound strange, but if you need anything, just ask for it out loud and the TARDIS will let me know."

"Ok, Doctor. Thank you and good night." Jackie told him as she stepped in the room. It took her a few seconds to realized that the Doctor had never answered her question. When she stepped out again, she couldn't see him anywere. 'Oh, that man. I will deal with him in the morning.'

Once everyone was settled in for the night, the Doctor had gone to the infirmary and saw that she was still sleeping. He knew that she was sleeping soundly, but he made a split decision that could entirely end his life, especially when Jackie found out about it, but he picked Rose gently in his arms and carried her into his own room.

After tucking her in and making sure she was comfortabe, he walked out of the room and into the library that he and Rose enjoyed so much. He wanted to stay in the room so much and be beside Rose, but he didn't want to scare her once she woke up.

"Hey Old Girl, can you let me know when she wakes up?" He asked his home for help. He felt a nudge in the back of his mind letting him now that the TARDIS would help him.

It was very early next morning, everyone was still asleep, but the Doctor, who only needing a minimum amount of sleep, was up and about. Standing at the console, he gently set the TARDIS into the vortex. She needed a bit of energy and this was the best place right now, well except maybe for Cardiff, but he didn't want to risk the chance of something bad happening. The vortex it was.

He had been sitting in the kitchen once they were in the vortex, just thinking about everything that was going to happen. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that he wasn't alone anymore when Donna placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"Technically, it's 10:45. I'm sure the rest will be here soon." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, his 'crew' was coming in the kitchen looking for breakfast. Everyone except Jack.

"Where is Rose? I can't find her anywhere." He came in a few minutes later in a bit of a panic. He had gone to the infirmary to see Rose, but she wasn't there.

"Um...she is safe. She is still sleeping. I moved...um...into my room last night after you guys went to bed."

"What?!" Jackie screeched at the information, ready to slap the Doctor definitely into a next regeneration.

"Wait, Jackie, before you do anything." The Doctor held his hands in front of him, hoping for a slight form of protection from the almost crazed woman. "The gurneys aren't that comfortable. I moved her there while I spent my night in the library. Beside I have a connection with the TARDIS, she will let me know me when Rose start waking up."

Jackie gave him a croacked look before walking away from him. He was safe for now. He hadn't regenerated and still alive, so the outcome wasn't too bad.

"Jackie, before Rose wakes up and I speak with her, does she know she is adopted?"

"Yes, Doctor, she is aware. I had been badly hurt in a car accident and needed blood. Rose wanted to donate hers but she wasn't a match. I had to tell then why she wasn't. She actually took it well."

"Thank you -" He was interrupted by the nudge in the back of his mind coming from the TARDIS. As per his request, it was letting him know that Rose was in the process of waking up. "I will be back. Rose is waking up. I would like to speak with her first before anything else is said."

"Sure thing, Doc. Just let us know when it's safe." Jack said as he slapped the Doctor on his back.

The Doctor just shock his head at his American friend as he walked away. Sometimes he enjoyed having Jack around, but sometimes, he wished he could just throw him out of the TARDIS. Right now was one of the moment where he wanted to throw him out.

He had been able to make it to his room with a few minutes to spare before Rose fully woke up. He was glad that he had been able to see sleep peacefully. It was about time that things started coming around for her.

"Where am I?"

"You are in my room. I don't believe that the infirmary's gurney is comfortable as this bed."

"Your room? The infirmary? What is going on, Doctor?"

"How about I explain everything to you over lunch? Do you think you can eat?"

"Actually, I am starving."

"Well, allons-y." The Doctor told her with a smile on his face. "Now, let's get you up and into the kitchen." He held her hands as she stood up and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

They both made it in the kitchen to see that it was empty of occupants. He was pleased at this. He didn't want to deal with people when he explained everything to Rose.

"What is the last thing you remember, Rose?" The Doctor asked her as he went about to prepare her a light lunch.

"Well, I remember waking up in my room at Mum's place with practically everyone there. I was sick then and still sick now, but I am feeling better than I did before."

"That is great to here. Now, you eat this while I have a few times that I need to explain and update you on." The Doctor told her as he placed a hot soup and tea in front of her. "Well, I am going to rip off the hypothetical band-aid here. I know you are adopted. Jackie told us."

"She is still my mum, you know."

"Yes, yes, I know and I am not questioning that. She told us that you were adopted because while you were sick at home, Martha checked you over and found that…Now, I want you to remain calm, but she found that you had two heart beats."

"Two hearts?" Rose questioned herself, not aware that the Doctor was paying attention to her.

"Yes, Rose, two hearts, and because of that, Jackie told us that you were adopted. I don't know if you know the whole story or not, but she showed us the items that were with you when they found you."

"The whole story?"

"I will assume that you don't know the truth about your adoption." The Doctor was a bit flustered at this revelation. He would need to explain even more now. "Can I show you everything instead?"

"How can you show me?" Rose asked as she finished her meal.

"Let me connect with your mind. It will be easier and you will be able to see everything I saw since you got sick. It won't hurt a bit." He moved from his chair and sat down once more, but this time, beside her.

"Ok, I trust you, Doctor." Rose did trust the man in front of her. She trusted him with her life.

The Doctor smiled at her words and gently placed his fingers on her temple causing her shaking hands to wrap around his wrists. He rested his forehead against her and closed his eyes. Not to bombard Rose with the images, he started sending them slowly to her, to make sure that she understood the images as she received them. He knew that she would see everything.

Rose could not believe that the Doctor was able to enter her mind like that. It felt fantastic. The images were coming and were slowly revealing everything that had happen in the last couple of days to her.

She saw from when the Doctor initially came into her room looking for her all the way to when he brought her to his room for the night and kissed her forehead, and everything in-between. The looking out after her, staying her by her bedside, finding out she was from Gallifrey as well and that she was the princess of that planet, the discussion about him returning to Gallifrey for her sake and that he might be put on trial for returning without approval. Everything that the Doctor had done, he had made sure that she was aware of it.

"Oh, Doctor." Rose whispered as he released the connection from her mind but kept his hands on her head. "Is that you truly believe?"

"I did a blood test, Rose. It didn't lie, you are from Gallifrey and the letter that was found with you clearly states that you the Princess and that you were sent away during the war for protection, but they should have sent for you once I was banished. I don't know what happened there unfortunately."

"If you bring me back, they will hurt you."

"Don't worry about me, Rose. I think that once you are back on Gallifrey, the medical staff will be able to make you better. That is all I want right now." The Doctor told her this as he looked her in the eyes and kissed her forehead. "Let me deal with Gallifrey once we get there. I have a plan and everyone agrees to it."

"Do you think we will be there soon?"

"Right now, we are in the vortex letting the TARDIS get more energy. I just need to set the location for Gallifrey and we will be there shortly."

"Can we wait a bit? I don't want to go right away."

"Ok. Take all the time you need, but don't wait too long."

"Thank you, Doctor." Rose smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

As they looked at each other, he placed a hand on the back of her neck and gently pulled her to him where he kissed again, but this time, with a bit more passion.

"Oh! Don't let me interrupt you." Jack exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. "Actually, never mind let me interrupt you and join in."

"Shut up, Jack." The Doctor growled at the American while Rose giggled. It was good to hear that sound again coming out of the pink and yellow human, er, Time Lord in front of him.

"Doctor, let me enjoy today. Tomorrow, we can...we can go to Gallifrey."

"Don't worry about it Rose. Right now, it's all about you. We need you to get better. Once everything is done, we are going to get back in the TARDIS and we will go anywhere you want."

"Can Jack come too?"

"Yes, Jack can come too, even though I am about to kick him out." More laughter rang out of the kitchen.

I put out this chapter for you guys now cause the rest of my week is going to be busy and won't be able to update until the weekend is practically over. Next chapter, though, they will be heading out to Gallifrey and things will get nasty.

Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review! It's better than cookies for me!


	6. Going Home

Doesn't follow the show's story line, so no Doomsday! Jack is with them; also they have met Martha and Donna and they will be around. Gallifrey still exists and the Doctor is not the last of his kind.

I don't own anything! Everything belongs to BBC!

Anything in Italics is thoughts, unless if it's the first line of the chapter.

So sorry for the delay of the chapter. Hope this makes up for it.

Jack had quickly disappear from the kitchen after he had interrupted Rose and the Doctor. He didn't want the Oncoming Storm after him. As he ran away, Rose's laughter could easily be heard throughout the TARDIS. As the rest of the gang heard it, the sound made everyone smile. It was a sound they were all glad to hear.

After her lunch with the Doctor, he had brought them to the library so she could relax, read books if she wanted and hang out with people as well. He had settled her into what was 'their' couch and made sure she was wrapped up in a gallifreyan blanket.

"Gallifrey?" Rose asked as soon as she realized where it came from.

"Ya, just trying to surround you with things from Gallifrey so when we get there, you will know a bit."

"Thank you, Doctor." Rose was touched by his action. "Do you think you could teach me more?"

"What would you like to know?" He asked as he sat down beside her, resting her legs on his lap.

"Well, maybe, you could start with you?"

"Me?"

"Ya. Start with you and go from there." Rose gave him one of her charming smiles, hoping he would agree with her.

"I'm not that interesting, Rose."

"Please?" Rose asked and placed her hands in a begging motion, trying not to laugh at the same time. "I mean, aren't I your Princess and I'm still sick you know."

"Oh, you want to play that way? I see what you are trying to do."

"I'm not doing anything, except wanting to learn about Gallifrey."

"Like I believe that. Fine, I will start with me." The Doctor told her as he began telling his story.

"What do you think will happen once we get to Gallifrey?" Jackie asked the remaining group as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Except the Doctor being arrested? I have no idea." Jack look around the table, at the unsure faces of the three woman.

"Do you think we are going to be arrested as well?" Donna sat down with her cup of tea.

"I don't think so. I mean, the Doctor made up a plan for us to be around Rose at all time, once he is taken. I know his plans are usually crazy, but they due tend to work."

"Do you think the Doctor will let us know more before getting there?" Martha was sitting beside Jackie and Donna.

"I think so, but right now, he is with Rose teaching her things about Gallifrey, in the library." Jack mentioned to them what he knew about the two missing occupants.

"So that is why it is so quiet right now. Now we know how to shut him up." Jackie piped up and caused the group to laugh.

"If it was only that simple. I think he will be talking with Rose all day."

"Jack, if he is talking to Rose and not pestering me, that is perfectly fine by me." Jackie told the American while grinning at him.

"Well, do you have a point, Ms. Tyler."

While Rose and the Doctor were in the library talking about their home world, Martha, Jackie and Donna had discovered that the TARDIS had a swimming pool which gladly provided them with swim suits. They quickly changed and jumped in in the warm water. The fact that the water was warm made the experience even better.

Jack was oh so happy when he had found out the workout gym. He could spend a few hours in there on any given day without a care in the world. He had found his 'sanctuary' in the TARDIS. Mickey had decided to join Jack in the gym. Ever since he had gotten back on the TARDIS, he had been very quiet.

All the crew were doing their things and gathered together when the need for food became to great. They all met up once more in the kitchen for their meal. Everyone except for Rose and the Doctor.

"I will go see what is keeping them up. I know they are aliens but they still need to eat." Jackie told them as she started walking away from the room. "If Rose gets worst because he forgets to feed her, I will slap him into oblivion." The last comment got the other three member to run after her. Should it happen, they wanted to see this 'slap'.

Needless to say, when they got to the library, what they saw, was not what they were expecting. They were expecting to see the Doctor in a flown blown conversation with Rose either bored out of her mind or completely interested in the conversation. What they actually found was both of them napping on the couch. Apparently during their conversation, Rose had moved from one end of the couch to the Doctor's side and had fallen asleep on his lap.

"Should we wake them up?" Martha whispered to Jackie.

"Not just yet." Jackie pulled out her mobile and took a picture of the sleeping duo. "Now, we can."

"May I have the honours?" Jack grinned as he looked around.

"Do it properly. Rose is still sick." The mother disciplined Jack which wiped off the smirk on his face.

Knowing that Jackie could easily do damage to him and him being immortal, he was still afraid of the woman. He gently woke up Rose by nudging her shoulders, but tickled the Doctor's nose. Rose giggled at the Doctor's situation, but still felt safe in her current position.

Being woken up by the sudden itched, the Doctor was just about to jump and swat at whatever was tickling him, but realized that Rose was still on him. He was thankful that he hadn't jumped at the end of it or she would be on the ground, and if that happen, he would have to deal with Jackie. Personally, he rather face an army of Daleks than an angry Jackie any day.

"Come on, we need to eat." Jackie told everyone and ushered them to the table.

The group had spent the rest of the day lounging around the TARDIS and getting ready for their arrival at Gallifrey. After breakfast, the Doctor had gone over his plan again to the group and had involved Rose in the discussion so she would know what to do.

"Please, Doctor, do we have to do it that way? Do you have to be arrested?"

"Yes, Rose, it had to be this way. I will be arrested one way or another as soon as I step on Gallifrey." The Doctor told her as everyone then whispered words in her ear. As soon as the words were in Rose's ear, she jumped into his arms and hugged him. "Everything will be fine, Rose. Don't worry."

"How long does it take to get to Gallifrey, if we were to leave now?" Donna asked the question that nobody wanted to know.

"It would take a few minutes once the coordinates are set in place."

"I think we should leave first thing in the morning after breakfast." Rose pipped up, making the decision for everyone.

"Rose, are you sure?" Jackie asked her daughter, worried at the sudden decision.

"Yes, Mum. Like the Doctor told us, the medical people there will be able to help me. Once I'm healed and everything is going according to plan, we will get the Doctor out and everyone will go back home, while we continue travelling."

Everyone reflected on Rose's words and knew she was right. They had to go with the Doctor's plan. He had a tendency of making up plans on the fly, but he always came through with them and saved the day. Even with the most craziest of plans. It always worked out in the end. This time, the plan would take a bit longer to be put in play, but it would should work out, just like the rest.

"Ok, tomorrow is going to be a hectic day. Why don't we all go to bed, rise early and have a final breakfast together." Jackie told everyone with motherly instinct. They would need a good night sleep, especially for what tomorrow would convey. Jackie kissed her daughter's forehead good night and left for her room. Donna and Martha followed the only mother on the TARDIS.

Jack pulled up Rose to her feet and pulled her into a hug. He held her fiercely, knowing that she had more courage than he did. He decided that at that moment, he would make sure that he followed the Doctor's plan and protect Rose for all he was worth, and that was a lot, since he couldn't die. He walked out of the room once he let her go. The Doctor and Rose were the only left in the room once Jack had left.

"Thank you for going with this plan, Rose."

"You usually have the most craziest ideas, but they always work so why I should doubt you. I have always trusted you and always will. We will see this plan through like every other thing you have come up with."

The Doctor was rendered somewhat speechless by Rose's tiny message. Her small message touched his hearts in a way that hadn't in a while. Well, technically not that true, since Rose had been changing him bit by bit, for the better, since she had first started travelling with him.

"Thank you, Rose." The Doctor slipped a hand in her hair, cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to his in a small but heartfelt kiss. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you said that. I promise you I won't let you down."

"Come on, let's go to bed. Like mum said, tomorrow is going to be a crazy day." Rose tugged him up from his seat.

"Where are you taking me? My room is in the other direction." Rose enquired as soon as the Doctor, still holding her hand, lead them in the other direction, towards his bedroom.

"To bed, just like you said."

"My bed is the other way, Doctor."

"After what is going to happen tomorrow, I don't want to let you go." He told her as he brought her to his room, wrapping his arms around her, deciding that he would stay with her, holding her, until the very night morning.

The next morning, breakfast had been a very quiet one. They all ate in silence knowing of everything that was going to happen that morning. No one wanted to say anything, but the silence was become very awkward, so awkward that it starting to drive Donna insane.

"Ok, it's not like no one is going to die. The Doctor is only going to be arrested and once Rose is all better, she will release the Doctor from the cell and bamm, we will be on our way home."

"It might not go that simple, Donna." Jackie pointed it out.

"We just have to be positive and follow the Doctor's plan. It sure sounds crazy, just like he is." A protest could be heard coming from the Doctor. "But they usually work, so it should be alright." While the Doctor was grumbling about Donna's crazy comment, Jack was laughing at him. "Really, Jack? Is it necessary to laugh?"

"Ok, ok, the situation is bad, but look at him. He looks like a child with the way he is pouting." The American pointed it out and everyone was able to see what he was speaking about.

"Well, I'm gonna go get dress and when we are already, we can go to Gallifrey." Rose told everyone, still wrapped up in the Doctor's blue blanket. "I will see you at the console soon." And she was out the door.

"Well, you heard the woman, let's get a move on." Mickey pipped up finally after being so quiet for so long. Everyone got up and went to their room to get ready for their big day.

By the time the group got to the console, the Doctor was already there, moving around it, getting it somewhat ready for the trip to Gallifrey, while Rose was still missing from the room, from everyone.

"Isn't Rose with you?"

"No, Doc, I think she is still in her room." Jack told him as he leaned against on the pillars, arms folded over his chest.

"Ok, I will go get her, then set the coordinates for Gallifrey." He told everyone and then walked out of the console room towards his Princess' room.

The Doctor made the very familiar path to Rose's room only to find out that she wasn't there. He didn't stay there long before making his way to his own room. That is exactly where he found her, in his room, dressed but still wrapped up on his blanket, sitting on his bed.

"Hey there, Princess." The Doctor told the girl as he leaned against the door frame.

"Doctor."

"Are you ok, Rose?"

"I'm still sick, but overall, I'm doing okay for what is about to happen." Without a word, the Doctor walked to his bed and sat down, pulling her to his lap.

"I know I have said so many times and the plan seems insane, but everything is going to be okay. I will make sure that you are safe. I won't let anything happen to you, Rose."

"I know, Doctor, that is why I trust you." Rose told him and hugged him to her, before pulling back and giving him a slow, but passionate kiss. "I love you, Doctor."

"Theta, please. My childhood nickname is Theta. I would love it if you would call me by that name when we are alone."

"I love you, Theta." Rose repeated to him using his nickname.

"I love you too, Rose." He kissed her once more. "Now, how about we go to the console room and put this plan in action?"

"I rather we didn't, but we don't have much of a choice." Rose got off his lap and they made their way to the room.

The TARDIS had shorten the trip from his room to the console and they were there before they knew it. Rose sat down on Captain's chair while the Doctor finally set the coordinates to his home. The home he hadn't seen in such a long time. The ship hesitated in taking the coordinates that would result in her Thief' getting hurt, but took them.

The trip was a bit bumpy, a lot lest crazy than usual, but it took its time. The Doctor had the coordinates for Gallifrey in general and had decided to let the TARDIS land them wherever it thought best. After a few minutes of flight, the ship finally settled and then dinged a couple of times notifying the occupants it was 'parked'.

"I am going to go out first, but I want you guys to do what I asked of you. Everything will be fine. Don't worry too much about me and keep Rose safe." The Doctor told everyone and they, once more, agreed with him. "Princess, I promise I won't let you down. I am here at your service." He bowed before her as a sign of respect. "Anything you need of me." He kissed the back of her hand before standing up.

The moment was ruined when there heard shouting and loud knocking coming from outside the TARDIS.

"It's time." The Doctor made sure the blanket was wrapped around Rose before walking towards the door. "You got the letter and the blanket, Jackie?" To which the woman showed him that she had them on her person.

Once he was satisfied, he opened the door of the TARDIS to the armed officer that were waiting for him.

Well, I hope you like it. I am sorry it took so long. The next chapter should be up soon.


End file.
